Comus
by kzingirl
Summary: After William is safe at home there are still plenty of other possibilities to fear.


The kiss is long, slow, and tender, filled with eight years worth of longing and emotion. This is not their first kiss but it might as well be for all the meaning it holds. This is a new beginning for them and not just because of the baby he's holding in his arms.  
  
Finally they both pull away to rest their foreheads against each other.  
  
"Makes you wonder what we were so afraid of, huh?"  
  
Scully chuckles at his remark. Typical Mulder, a joke for every situation. But looking down at their son she can't help but wonder.  
  
"There are still plenty of other possibilities to fear, though."  
  
He follows her gaze and sighs.  
  
"Scully, we can't live like this anymore. Fearing what might happen, what could go wrong. That kind of thinking has already stolen 8 years of our lives, how much of William's life are we going to let it take?"  
  
She steps away.  
  
"Mulder, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and William in a normal suburban existence where we don't have to worry about alien replicants and duplicitous government agents but we have to be realistic here."   
  
"I am being realistic, Scully. I mean, what are we supposed to do? If they want to hurt William or you or me it won't matter where we're living or what we're doing they'll come after us and there's nothing we can do to prevent that."  
  
"Then what the hell are we supposed to do, Mulder?"  
  
"We live our life... together. And we do everything in our power to stop these sons of bitches before they can ruin William's life like they've ruined ours."  
  
"I don't know, Mulder. I mean, aren't we being selfish? As much as I would hate to let him go we have to consider the possibility that he might be better off without us."  
  
"Scully do you remember that night last year when I came home from London?"  
  
She smiles and looks at William.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
He laughs lightly.  
  
"I meant the conversation we had. The one where you said that maybe there was one right choice and there were signs to guide us along the way."  
  
Mulder looks down at William and then back at her.  
  
"Well, I'd say this is a pretty damn big sign, wouldn't you?"  
  
She laughs and considers it, but her doubt still lingers.  
  
"Mulder, as much as I would like to believe that I just don't think you and I were meant to have a normal life."  
  
"Neither do I. But that doesn't mean we can't be a family. And that sure as hell doesn't mean that we can't be happy. I think you were right, Scully. We can't keep living our life like some unending X-File. No more running. No more fear. No. More. Here is where we make our stand. This is where it ends."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Look, Scully, I can't claim to know what we're going to do or how we're going to do this. I mean, before all this it was simple. It was just you and the X-Files. That was all I needed. But now... now all I'm sure of is that isn't enough anymore. Not after all this. Not after holding my son."  
  
He looks down at William, tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
"This is it, Scully. This is what I've been looking for all my life and I don't give a damn if it's possible or not. I'm not giving it up."  
  
She shakes her head and looks away. It's the one thing she's always loved about Mulder. His faith. He may not be a religious man but he's always had his beliefs, as impossible as they may be sometimes. But in all the time she's known him she has never seem him believe in something as strongly as he believes in this. And somehow that's enough...  
  
"Is there anything you don't believe in?" she asks with a small smile as she moves to place a kiss on the two men that she loves.   
  
"Well, I am rather skeptical of that guy who lost 245 pounds by eating Subway sandwiches but other than that..."  
  
A light smack on the shoulder is her only response as she wraps her arm around his waist to look down at their son.   
  
And standing there with her new family she's reminded of a poem she once read:  
  
"Yet where an equal poise of hope and fear  
  
Does arbitrate the event, my nature is  
  
That I incline to hope, rather than fear,  
  
And gladly banish squint suspicion."  
  
Or as Mulder would say:  
  
"I want to believe."  
  
THE END 


End file.
